Lovely Liar
by AnotherGirlWithAStory
Summary: Ginny pointed at him, there was no missing the anger in her eyes, and wagged her finger. "You made me fat." "I'm inclined to say that you did have a role in the act which resulted in us ending up in this predicament." He smirked at her. "I didn't hear any complaints then…"


**Title** : Lovely Liar

 **Characters** : Ginevra Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

 **Pairing** : Ginny x Draco

 **Prompts** : (word) lovely, (object) broken wine glass, (word) liar and Love by Lana Del Ray. Between 900 – 3 000 words.

 **AN** : This story is written for _The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition_ (Team: Kenmare Kestrels. Position: Chaser) and _[Challenge] The Radio Station TGS_ held by _Lenore483_ at the _Golden Snitch Forum_.

 **Warning** : Mentions of sex. Very AU!

 **Word Count** : 1, 092

* * *

Draco looked at himself in the mirror when he heard something that he knew indicated that his girlfriend was not happy. He knew that the moment she walked into their bedroom she would glare at him and direct all the anger her body could muster up at him. Still he struggled to look neutral. He ran his hand through his somewhat curly hair, his mother was going to complain about that, and brushed away a strand of hair that had landed on his shoulder.

He wore a white t-shirt with a V-neck and a pair of dark blue jeans. His mother would hate it. The fact that he was planning on wearing his leather jacket over it wouldn't do anything better. The sound of the unhappy Ginny came closer and Draco turned around just as she walked inside.

"I am so fat." She complained and sat down on the bed. Draco chose not to comment on the sound of protest the furniture gave away but decided to just smile. Ginny pointed at him, there was no missing the anger in her eyes, and wagged her finger. "You made me fat."

"I'm inclined to say that you did have a role in the act which resulted in us ending up in this predicament." Draco commented and sat down with one leg on either side of the chair while resting his arms against the back. He smirked at her. "I didn't hear any complaints then…"

"Obviously you don't know this because you've never had sex with you. But let me tell you Draco Malfoy, it's really hard to say no to you..." Ginny rolled her eyes and leaned back so that the bump became more visible underneath the pastel green dress. She wiggled her fingers as they laid next to her on the bed. "and your fingers."

Draco hummed thoughtfully as the smile on his face grew. "I would like to think that you had sex with me for other reasons than because I'm hard to say no to."

Ginny pretended to look serious while she thought about it. After a moment or two she shrugged. "Well, I really wanted to have sex with you. There's that…"

"And?"

"I wanted to have sex with you because I know how good you are? Because there's been rumours in school and I really wanted to know if they were true." Ginny winked at him as shock flashed across his face. "Spoiler alert, the rumours are totally true."

"I'm almost curious enough to ask what kind of rumours you're talking about but I don't think I want to know."

"I don't think you want to know either." Ginny laughed, appearing to have almost forgotten why she came into their bedroom in the first place. "But I can tell you that they're all true and they're all good."

Draco watched Ginny as she pushed herself up in a standing position and rested her hands against her baby bump. When she came to stand in front of the mirror Draco took her place on the bed and watched as Ginny looked at herself from different angles. Occasionally she would press the fabric closer to her body so that it showed her bump more clearly and a small smile would appear every time.

Her red hair fell down her shoulders and Draco could see the shimmering in her bright brown eyes. The green dress had short sleeves that only hid a tiny part of her upper arms. The flowy fabric was tight around her upper body and the skirt was so loose that you, most of the time, didn't see the bump. Even if she complained about being fat no one could miss the happiness that most of the time radiated from her like beams from the sun. She wanted to have a baby. He knew that. But that didn't mean that she wasn't allowed to complain about the pregnancy.

Draco smiled softly as he leaned on his arms. "I think you look lovely."

Ginny looked at his reflection of the mirror. "Liar."

Draco chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I am not a liar. You always look amazing to me."

"You're just saying that because you love me."

Draco leaned his head backwards and let out a loud groaning of despair. "Merlin! Weasley I am trying to be a good boyfriend and give you compliments when you seem to need them. Would it be so hard to just accept them?"

"Don't call me Weasley." Ginny whined as she turned around to face him with a frown on her face. "That's not a good nickname for the mother of your child."

"What else am I supposed to call you?" he asked still with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I have asked you to marry me several times but you won't say yes."

Ginny frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?" Draco shrugged. "I don't want you to call me Malfoy either. That would be even worse. Can you just not call me Weasley anymore? It was a bad nickname in school and it's still a bad nickname."

"I can always call you Gin?" Draco suggested but Ginny instantly shook her head no and frowned. "What's so wrong with that?"

"Harry calls me that." She wagged her finger at him. "And you are not allowed to steal Harry's nickname for me. Actually, no one is allowed to use that nickname other than him."

"Oh fine," Draco said as he smiled at her. "Can I call you darling?"

Ginny frowned again. "Remember how you called me that one time at your parents' house when I broke that really expensive wineglass your mother had imported from France or something?"

"How could I forget… the glass is still downstairs. I was supposed to fix it a month ago." Draco let out a deep sigh. "I have no clue what I'm supposed to call you. We've been dating for two years without using nicknames for each other. How did we even end up discussing nicknames?"

When Ginny didn't answer Draco looked up from the bed. "What would you call me?"

Ginny reached her hands towards him and dragged him up from the bed with an exaggerated groan. Draco rolled his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms slithered around her waist.

She stood up on her toes so that they became almost the same height and kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, nose, lips; and with a smile she said. "I would call you my lovely liar."

 **The end**


End file.
